Love's Surprise
by Loveless-kun12
Summary: This is from my old account. Nowaki has a surpise for his beloved Hiroki.  One-shot


Chapter 1

Nowaki was on his way home from his part-time job at the flower shop. He was looking forward to seeing his lover, Hiroki's face. He and Hiroki have been together for a year today and he had the perfect anniversary gift for him. He just had one question for Hiroki when he got home, a very important question. He held his gift tightly and smiled at the thought of how Hiroki would react when he gives it to him. Nowaki, happy enough to explode, practically skipped the rest of the way to their apartment.

Finally, he arrived. Nowaki took off his shoes, and noticed Hiroki cooking dinner, looking handsome as ever. A sly smile grew on Nowaki's face as he quietly stepped behind Hiroki and hugged him, rubbing his chest. The fright caused him to blush.  
"I'm home, Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear, giving him a slight peck on his cheek. Hiroki gave a little chuckle.

"Get off of me, you damn kid." Hiroki said in a slightly annoyed tone, yet full of love (as usual). He turned his head so that he could see the side of Nowaki's face, so mature looking for an 18 year old. Nowaki looked at his lover, and gently pressed his lips to Hiroki's lips.  
Nowaki made Hiroki stop what he was doing so he could turn to face him. Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's waist and pressed it against his. He pressed his lips into Hiroki's, opening his mouth slightly as he let out a breathing whisper, "Hiro-san, I… I need to talk to you… about something important, our relationship."

He pulled away enough so that he could look Hiroki eye to eye. As he did so, his expression fell serious, as opposed to how worried and frightened Hiroki's looked.  
"Well… um… ok then, what about our relationship," Hiroki asked in a scared tone.  
"Well, we've been together for a while now, and it's been going well and all, But…" Nowaki explained. Hiroki's face flushed. "But what? Am I not good enough for you?" Hiroki said getting very pissed off, "I knew this was going to happen! It never is supposed to work between a teacher and a student!"  
"Stop it!" Nowaki yelled.

There was a pause of silence as slowly Nowaki got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Hiroki was slightly confused as Nowaki opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring, with a Celtic knot pattern around it. Nowaki smiled sweetly as he looked Hiroki in the eyes, and very softly said, "Kamijou Hiroki, will you marry me?"The beauty of the ring absolutely stunned Hiroki. He slowly smiled, and laughed a bit as tears started to fall from his eyes. He laid his hand on Nowaki's cheek and said, "You damn kid. Yes. Yes, God, yes! I will!"

Hiroki started crying. He had never been this happy before, it was so overwhelming. He fell to his knees, smiling as he hugged his lover and whispered, "I love you Nowaki, you brat." Nowaki held Hiroki, never wanting to let him go. Hiroki's eyes closed tightly. Nowaki wiped the tears from Hiroki's eyes and held his face in his hands. Hiroki looked into his eyes seeing the adoring look his lover was giving him.

Nowaki helped them both stand up and leaned close to Hiroki and pressed his lips gently against his. Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck. Kissing him back, Hiroki used his tongue to trace Nowaki's lips. Nowaki opened his mouth and pressed it hard against Hiroki's, lashing his tongue into the older man's mouth.

Hiroki let out a soft moan, and led his hand slowly down Nowaki's chest, stopping at his jeans. Hiroki pulled away so that he could undo Nowaki's belt and jeans, then slowly and mischievously slid his hands into his pants. As he rubbed his hand against Nowaki's hard cock, Nowaki dropped his head, his face as red as a tomato, and let out a loud moan. Hiroki suddenly pressed his mouth to Nowaki's, letting his tongue rub against his. He quickened his pace, listening to Nowaki's soft moans as they kept kissing.

Nowaki quickly lifted up Hiroki as if he were a precious, fragile, and beautiful baby; he looked Hiroki straight in his eyes.  
"Happy Anniversary Hiroki-san." He said, and locked lips with him once more as he took Hiroki into their room, dinner completely forgotten.


End file.
